


Family Reunion

by Lola_Rose_Robins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Writing, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Cured Lucifer, Depressed Castiel (Supernatural), Dimension Travel, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Original Character(s), Prison, long-winded, mild depictions of violence, technically, the angels are siblings, this came to me in a dream, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Rose_Robins/pseuds/Lola_Rose_Robins
Summary: Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel find themselves trapped, separated, and powerless. Luckily, an escape plan is making the rounds among prisoners. When the time has come, they run into a familiar face (familiar to the angels at least).
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester & Original Character(s), Gabriel & Lucifer (Supernatural)
Kudos: 15





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any idea where I am going with this story.  
> Hope you like the 'amazing' writing style of being long-winded one second and then making everything happen all at once in like one paragraph...  
> Enjoy.

It was cold and dark in the castle, the line of torches along the wall being the only source of light. It was unclear what floor they were on, were they above ground, or below? It all looked the same. The small group of prisoners was led across a narrow bridge. They could count two floors above them, and seven more below, all of them equally dark and nasty. It looked quite similar to hell actually, with it’s cobblestone walls and dungeon-y atmosphere, it even had the same miserable feel to it.

Dean tapped his angel on the shoulder; “Cas, what is this place?”

The angel looked just as scared and confused as Dean felt, but hid deep inside. “I…don’t know. It doesn’t feel familiar at all, I’m not sure we’re even on earth anymore. I believe it is some type of prison.”

“There’s angels in here…demons too.” Gabriel had shuffled closer to his brother and Dean, “This place has some damn powerful warding, I don’t like it one bit.”

“Yeah, same here.” Dean briefly felt like he might be in way over his head. A prison that was capable of holding multiple angels and demons and who knows what else…he hadn’t seen a lot of places like this, but this one sure felt the most miserable of all. He was sure he could hear some kind of inhuman screeching from the depths below and walked just a _little_ bit faster. He wasn’t _scared_ , not at all, he just wanted to…get… _there_ faster. He would’ve ran, but the chains around his ankles and wrists kept him in his spot, right in the centre of the group.

How had they even gotten there? Did Chuck send them? He must’ve, since Dean didn’t remember anything and Chuck would have been the only one capable of sending them into another dimension without them knowing. Dean tried to remember what had happened, but nothing came to mind. He let his mind wander through the bunker, trying to find anything that would help him remember, nothing…wait, a voice, calling out his name. The voice sounded familiar, was it Cas? It was Cas. Where was he, what was he saying? As Dean focussed more on Cas’ voice, he realised that it wasn’t in his head at all, it was right next to him, or well, a few feet away. Cas sounded panicked. “Dean! Dean!”

Dean shook his head and cleared his mind, focussing on his current situation again. He looked around and saw that the group of prisoners had been split up. Him and Sam and a few others were being led into one hallway, his brother still way at the front of the line, while Cas and Gabriel were being dragged along with their group into another. Well, Cas was really the only one being dragged, the rest of their group was just walking. Cas and Dean made eye contact, what if this was the last time they would see each other? Cas, the poor guy looked so stressed out, as he was probably thinking the same thing. Gabriel just gave one last sad smile that was probably meant to be encouraging, but really wasn’t.

Dean was alone now, he couldn’t talk to his brother, there was still too much space between them, and his fellow prisoners didn’t really seem like the talkative type, more like the ‘kick-your-ass-and-eat-you-alive’-type, so he just looked around a bit and took in the scenery.

After a hike that seemed to take hours, they finally stopped at a cellblock; 3C. Most of their group had already been left at other blocks, it was just Sam, Dean and two scrawny-looking guys left. As the four of them were led inside, they looked around. It wasn’t really what they expected. It was still a dungeon, still dark and wet, but the walls and ceiling were completely covered in vines and ivy. The deeper they went into the cellblock, the more plants there were, seemingly originating from one empty cell all the way in the back. Behind that cell, the cellblock ended and there was another one of those pits that went through the entire building, top to bottom, just a large empty space. Dean could vaguely make out the small figures moving in their cells on the other side and on the different floors. This place really was massive.


	2. Meet your new cellmates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean may have been separated from their angel friends, but they are certainly not alone.  
> They meet some new friends, and learn some more about where they are..still not a lot though

Sam and Dean were thankfully pushed into the same cell, at least they would have each other. The cell they were in seemed mostly empty, save for a few bats on the ceiling. A sudden movement in the back, however, caught their eye. A shadow started moving around, close to the ground, splitting into two shadows, then three. Three pairs of colourful eyes stared back at them; a pair of purple, pair of blue, and a pair of reddish pink. The reddish ones slowly came closer, slow, but heavy breathing came with them. Sam and Dean, having no weapons on hand, just backed away slowly. The eyes and heavy breathing belonged to a large wolf, black like a shadow, with eyes that looked just a little too human for comfort.

The wolf came closer and closer, Dean tried kicking at it, but it just moved its head out of the way and continued forward, now fully focussed on Dean. Standing on all fours, it was already large enough to reach his face, but it still stood up on its hind legs and planted its front paws on either side of Dean’s face, Sam’s attempts at pulling or pushing the animal away did absolutely nothing. The brightly coloured eyes focussed on Dean’s eyes as the animal slowly tilted its head to the side. The creature moved its head even closer to Dean’s face, sniffing him, before suddenly blowing a powerful gust of air in his face and backing away. It went over to Sam, licking his face for good measure, before going back to the corner and lying back down. The two slightly smaller shadows scurried over to it and disappeared into the larger shadow that was the wolf.

“Well that was a thing..” Sam said. Dean just nodded slowly, it was all he found himself able to do at the moment.

The two brothers moved to the corner that was furthest away from the one where they knew their new cellmates were, and fell asleep, huddled closely together (since it was still cold down here and there didn’t seem to be any blankets around).

That night, Dean dreamt of a small wolf-cub climbing on his chest and licking his face, before being dragged back into the opposite corner by the larger wolf. Strangely enough, Sam had the exact same dream, with the cub climbing on Dean’s chest and licking his face, but Dean didn’t know that.

The next morning, Sam woke up to a pair of bright purple eyes staring into his, mere inches away from his face. A curtain of dark curls blocked his vision to either side, all he could see were those eyes and the face they belonged to.

It was a young girl, no older than 8 or 9, with dark curls reaching down to her shoulders. Burn scars covered the left side of her face and a long, pink scar split through the dark skin on her neck. As she moved back a little, Sam noticed the hearing aid in her left ear.

“Don’t be rude angel, let those boys rest.” A female voice rang out from the opposite side of the cell in what Sam guessed was a Scottish accent.

With the little daylight that managed to come into the cell, Sam could see a small figure leaning against the wall. The figure looked up at him with bright reddish pink eyes and smiled warmly. “Well look who’s awake. Good morning sleepyhead. We had a bet going on to see which one of you would wake up first. I owe little Angela here a bar of chocolate, though she did cheat a little.” With that last sentence the figure ran her hand through the little girl’s hair, carefully untangling it, as the girl crawled onto her lap.

Sam looked over to his side, where his brother was still asleep, heavily leaning into him and with a concerned frown on his face.

“Let him sleep. We’re gonna be here a while, breakfast’s in 4 hours, we can go outside to work after that, and then we have some free time indoors. Catch!”

Sam just barely caught the tennis ball that was thrown at his face. It was worn down significantly, probably from being used day in day out for a long time. Since his right arm was still trapped underneath his sleeping brother, he threw the ball back with his left, missing the girl by at least 6 feet.

“Nice…”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh a little.

The little girl that had woken him up was now fast asleep on the older girl’s lap, meaning that neither of them could really get up to get the ball right now.

“Oh what could we possibly do now?” Sam asked in a slightly over-exaggerated whisper.

The girl just winked before loudly whispering at the corner, “Hey Trouble, come here for a sec, will ya?”

A small shadow moved out of the corner, and another child appeared. The kid was pale, with raven black hair. The little boy, who was apparently named Trouble, stared at Sam with his bright blue eyes. It would have been a pretty normal looking kid, had it not been for the pair of brown, white-specked, wings that sprouted from his back. He seemed to be about 4 or 5 years old.

The winged boy moved over to the other side of the room and retrieved the ball. He then sat down next to the two girls.

Sam and the girl spent a good while just rolling the ball back and forth, sometimes missing so the little kids had something to do as well, and chatting. Sam learned that the girl’s name was Lilith, or Lily, and that the two kids were her adopted siblings. They had more siblings in this place, but they were in a different cell block, apparently they had quite a large family of ‘strays’ (as Lily called them). Sam also told her about his and Dean’s family of strays.

When Sam finally felt comfortable enough to ask her about the wolves from yesterday and the winged child that was now sitting in front of him, the girl just laughed and explained, “We’re shapeshifters,” as she motioned between her and her younger sister, before turning to the young boy, who was now trying to climb on the wall, “and he almost got turned into an angel but something went wrong in the process, so now we’re stuck with the most clumsy child in the world who also happens to have ginormous wings on him at all times." With a smirk she added; "I think you can guess where the nickname came from.” As if on cue, the boy fell down from his spot on the wall and rolled gracelessly backwards in a ball of flailing limbs and feathers, pulling chunks of stone from the wall down with him. Lily started laughing, soon joined by Sam, causing Dean to wake up.

“Wha…” He looked around. His brother was now laughing uncontrollably, so was the random girl across the room, as a confused child sat in the middle of the room, covered in dust, a confused child with _wings!?_

“What’s going on?” He tried, but before his question could be answered, their cell door was opened and a voice ordered them to come out. “Time for breakfast.”

They were chained up again, but this time Sam and Dean were a lot closer together, close enough to talk. Lily and the kids were right behind them. Dean’s confusion was soon cleared up in some whispered conversations on their way to the dining hall.

The dining hall was small, but heavily guarded. It was just the people from their cellblock that were let in at the moment, the groups ate in shifts. The five of them sat down at a table after they had gotten their food, some bread, carrots, and water, and a bowl of this strange green-ish brown sludge.

“It’s really not that bad….just try it.” Lily tried, but Sam was hesitant.

“You could add the water and then you have soup!” This was the first time Sam had heard the little girl, Angela, speak. Her pronunciation was good, she must’ve lost her hearing pretty recently. After pondering for a while he decided to follow Angela’s advice and poured half of his water into the sludge before stirring it. When he tasted it he had to agree with Lily, it was actually pretty good. Meanwhile, Dean had already finished his plate and was now in a discussion with Trouble about whether or not eyes had holes in them. The little boy also had an empty plate in front of him, but his food had somehow ended up all over his wings. He had given up on trying to clean them after flapping them around a few times didn't work, instead some chunks of food had ended up in his hair and on the ceiling. 

After breakfast, the group was sent outside, where they could finally see their surroundings. The castle was huge, surrounded by a few miles of farmland. It was stood on a cliff, an enormous lake spread out underneath it, almost stretching to the horizon, with mountains barely visible on the other side. On the opposite side, behind the farmland, was a forest, with more mountains behind it. The whole place was surrounded by mountains actually. Dark clouds hung threateningly on the horizon. 

Other groups of prisoners were already hard at work on the land, some of them pulling carts along, other harvesting grain and whatever other vegetables were growing on the fields. It would’ve looked peaceful, had it not been for the miserable looks on the worker’s faces and the barbed wire fences surrounding every field.

Angela and Trouble were led into a pen where some other children were already busy stringing up vegetables and carding wool, and getting distracted when one of them found a cool bug. At least the guy guarding them seemed to have a soft spot.

Sam, Dean and Lily were whisked off to some field in the back, where they were each chained to a pole and told to harvest anything they could reach. It all seemed too peaceful to be true, but for now they could do nothing but harvest their beets, throwing them in baskets and occasionally yelling conversations at each other.

The day went by fast, especially since they only had to do this for half a day. On the way back to the castle, Dean rode on top of the cart, to make sure nothing fell off, or else… He looked around a bit, when something, or rather, someone caught his eye. No, it couldn’t be…Cas. He tried to wave, but the guard next to him hit his hand hard with a metal bar, ouch.

He was so busy staring at his angel, that he didn’t notice the beet rolling off the cart and falling to the ground. The cart stopped suddenly, causing more beets to fall off. Dean was pushed off right after them.

“Pick them up.” The guard snarled at him, before hurling an empty basket at his head.

Dean picked up the beets he could reach, glaring as hard as he could at the guard, but when he went to stand up to get to the other ones, the guard hit his shins with the metal bar. He tried a few times, tried to explain his actions, but every time he tried it earned him another hit, so instead he just crawled over to pick up the last beets, grumbling angrily. He absolutely hated this, being ordered around, reminded him of his dad. 

When he went to climb back onto the cart, the guard hit his fingers again, and pulled him to the front, attaching his chains. He had to pull now, taking Sam’s place. At least Sammy got to rest now. Sammy smiled apologetically at Dean before he was pushed to the back.

Dean just walked on, his shins hurt like hell but he knew stopping now wouldn’t help his situation, so he pressed on. He looked around, but he couldn’t see Cas anywhere.

Apparently some teenager had started trouble somewhere near the castle though, they were standing on top of a wall, guards swarming at the bottom, with a smug look on their face, eating a cupcake they had pulled out from _somewhere_. They seemed to be having fun, good for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used this location (and most of the original characters) in a lot of stories of my own, I can't not use them! They're amazing, at least I think they are...


	3. Songs from the pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Gabriel being a big brother to Castiel. The two of them also hear two voices they had never expected to hear again.

“Could you please stop moving around for _one second‽_ ” Gabriel was starting to sound very annoyed now, but Cas didn’t stop pacing back and forth in their cell. He had to get back to Dean, he had to make sure he was safe.

Gabriel was starting to get really fed up with his younger brother now, so he got up with a sigh, walked over, and tackled him to the ground.

“Gabriel, what are you doing? I have to get out. Dean..” Cas squirmed, trying to get out from underneath his brother, but failing to push him away.

“Dean’s fine! Besides, pacing around like that isn’t gonna get you any closer to escaping so just, sit down with me…please.”

Cas looked up at his brother and _finally_ stopped moving around. He took his hands away from where he had tried to push his brother away, and instead just clutched at his jacket and buried his face against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel pulled the two of them up, since he really didn’t have the abs to stay in that position while supporting both himself and his brother, and leaned against the closest wall, pulling Cas closer to him and wrapping his wings around them. He could feel Cas trembling, crying silently for a few hours. There wasn’t much he could do, so he just held him tight. The two of them sat like that for a while, until at some point they actually managed to fall asleep.

When they woke up, it was still pretty dark. The castle was quiet, save for some muffled laughter in the distance. In these early hours of the morning, the prison seemed very peaceful. It probably wouldn’t stay like that though.

Gabriel absentmindedly pet Cas’ hair as the two of them listened to the distant laughter, treasuring the sound of happiness in a place like this.

A few hours later, they were taken away to breakfast. They were given some disgusting looking sludge, with a side of bread and a glass of water. They didn’t technically need to eat, but Gabriel urged Cas to at least take some bread to chew on, to preoccupy his mind so he wouldn’t get lost in it.

After breakfast they were taken outside, where they were taken into the woods and told to empty and reset the traps that were scattered about. They were chained to heavy, metal rings in the ground, and the powerful warding stopped them from being able to do much about their situation, so they just did their job, earning them two baskets full of dead rodents, yay…When they were done in this particular part of the woods, they were laden onto a cart and taken to the next part. Gabriel just looked around a bit. That’s when he saw him, Sammy! He was sitting on a pile of beets on top of a cart, heading back to the prison. He couldn’t get his attention though, but at least he felt comfort in knowing that his friend was alive.

After a few hours of work, the two angels were taken back to the castle, where they were pushed into a room with a few other prisoners inside. It was a rather large room, but mostly empty. Some chairs against the wall, some books scattered about, a single table occupied by some large prisoners that looked pretty scary, some dead animals to really stink up the place, and a game of twister in the corner.

Castiel just stood by the entrance, seemingly not preparing to move anytime soon, so Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the twister mat.

“Come on, Cassie. Stop moping about. We’re not getting out today, so we might as well have a little bit of fun. You’re allowed to have fun, Cassie.”

He looked his brother in the eyes, but Cas didn’t answer, didn’t move.

“Alright, no Twister. Let’s do something else then.” He pulled Cas along again and pushed him down onto the ground a few feet before a wall. He then pushed a ball in his hand and forced him to roll it to the wall. It bounced back and Gabriel caught it. They rolled the ball back and forth like that for a while, it wasn’t much, but at least it got Cassie out of his own head and back into the real world.

That night the two angels sat in their cell, chatting about nothing in particular. Cassie was still acting a bit clingy, but at least he was talking and aware of his surroundings again.

As midnight approached, and a new set of guards had replaced the old ones, a faint singing started in the depths below.

Cas and Gabriel just looked at each other, shocked.

“Is that…?” Gabriel started, but he didn’t finish his sentence as he kept listening to the voice to confirm that it was indeed the voice he thought it was.

The song was an old lullaby Gabriel used to sing to his younger siblings when they were just fledglings, it was in Enochian and he had made it up himself, no one outside of their family should know it.

Without realising it, Gabriel had started to softly sing along. As time went on he slowly started getting louder, even getting Cas to join in. Some other voices joined them, all of them sounding so familiar, sounding like home. The guards on duty didn’t seem to care about the singing, the singer from the depths probably knew this and had chosen this time to start singing for this exact reason.

When the song was over, Cas jumped up and ran to the open side of the cell and yelled into the depths “Catty!”

It was quiet for a few seconds, but then the answer came, “Cassie‽”

Gabriel couldn’t help it, so he yelled out “Well if it isn’t our favourite anti-Christ!”

“Eat salt, Gabriel!” Came the reply. Gabriel started laughing, oh he had missed that kid.

Another familiar voice piped up above him, “oh look, the twins are reunited!”, causing Gabriel to stop laughing…Lucifer, great.


	4. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally meet Cat, aka Roag (they go by many names).

Sam and Dean spent most of the evening chatting with Lily, who apparently had made some grand escape attempts from this place before, and had even succeeded a few times. The overgrown cell at the end of the hallway used to be the one she had shared with her siblings, before they broke out and freed about half of the prisoners from this place. Quite the collection of stories, and she seemed determined to add to the list, already plotting her next escape. Judging from the stories she was telling them, her whole family seemed to treat getting trapped in this place like a game, trying to escape every time and freeing as many prisoners as possible.

Around midnight Lily moved over to the side of the room with bars, waiting for something… From the depths below, a soft voice started singing.

“You hear that? That’s one of my siblings. They learned that song when they lived with another family, I have no idea what it means, but it sounds beautiful, doesn't it?”

Some other voices joined in the singing, most weren’t familiar, but two of them were though… Dean could swear he heard Cas’ voice among them, and another one that sounded suspiciously like Gabriel.

His suspicions were confirmed when the song ended and Castiel’s voice rang out, “Catty!”, wait, Cas knew this person?

“Cassie!”, they definitely knew each other. Gabriel apparently couldn’t help but make a joke.

Antichrist, huh? Interesting, he would have to ask Lily about that one.

Another voice called out, one that caused Dean’s blood to first go ice cold and then start to boil, Lucifer called out, “…the twins are reunited!”

“twins?” Dean thought it, but Sam was the one who had said it out loud.

“Hey, don’t look at me! I wasn’t around when that started.” Lily answered.

——

The next day they went through the same routine, but during their indoor free time, some kid randomly came up to them and sat down, they looked very similar to Lily, the only differences were their hair and eye colours. Where Lily was a blonde, with a dyed red streak running through and her bright red-pink eyes, the other kid had raven black hair with a blue streak and bright purple eyes. Lily didn’t look up as she greeted the kid, “Hey, blue”. “Sup, red”, came the answer. So this must be one of Lily’s siblings. The kid pulled an energy bar out from somewhere (keep in mind, the outfits they get in this place do not have pockets) and started eating it. Dean recognised them as the kid that had started some trouble yesterday, the one with the muffin. The edges of several cuts on their back, that looked similar to the ones Dean had sometimes walked around with as a kid, caused by a whip, were visible above their shirt. Dean didn't realise he had been staring at the gashes until the kid briefly made eye contact with him, pulling him out of his thoughts. Strangest thing was that the kid seemed to know exactly where his mind had gone to, and nodded in silent understanding.

The teenager didn’t seem bothered by their wounds however, and just smiled brightly at Dean as they sat down, fidgeting with the metal cuff around their wrist. Dean recognised the engravings on it to be enochian, but it wasn't like anything he had ever seen before.

“Don’t draw attention to me, please. Just do your own thing.” The kid spoke softly. Dean recognised their voice, but couldn’t quite place it. He picked up his pencil and started twirling it around his fingers, trying to learn some new tricks, as Sam was focussed on some book he had picked off the floor. Lily was sprawled out across the table whilst occasionally throwing a ball away for her younger siblings to fetch. The laughter of the children was a welcome sound and both Sam and Dean felt oddly at peace. It was like the youngsters had a calming energy radiating off of them, normally this would have been alarming to the brothers, but at the moment they weren't really bothered by it.

Dean couldn’t help but look over at what the kid, Blue, was doing under the table, and he did so discreetly. The kid was filing away at the inside of their cuff, they were already halfway through. That way, when they'd be walking around, the damage would be nearly invisible to anyone who was not purposefully looking for it. Nice going, kid. 

After about an hour of just hanging around each other, everyone silently doing their own things and getting lost in thoughts (Dean was now _convinced_ that the dark-haired kid could hear them), they were all told to leave the room. Lily and her sibling just looked at each other, a mischievous smile on their faces, before getting up. As they walked past the part of the table where some guy had been making his mediocre art they discreetly grabbed some things. As they walked past the guard, they managed to slip their items in his pocket.

The group was all chained up and walked together to go back to their cells, Lily leaned in to her sibling and whispered so that no one else, except Sam and Dean, could hear them, “so what did you get?”

“Handful of glitter, you?”

“Squeaky toy filled with paint.”

“Awesome.”

“So, when are we getting out?”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. I can probably get us all out tonight.”

“Cool. See ya later then.”

“See ya.”

——

That night, there was more singing, and more prisoners joined in this time. This time it was just random songs though, Dean even knew some of them, but Lily listened as if they held the answer to life, the universe and everything. When the singing was done, Lily came over to the brothers, “We’re getting out tonight, at three. We’ll meet the others in the East hallway on the negative sixth floor. Be prepared for a fight and bring something iron.”

“How did you…Where did you get that information‽” Dean called out, before being shushed by Lily.

“Secret code…” Lily started.

“…in the songs.” Sam finished.

“Ok…don’t do that again.”

“Do what?” Sam asked.

“Finishing each other’s sentences…it’s creepy. Unless you’re family, or a couple, which you aren't…are you…?”

Lily cut him off, “Sorry buddy, I don’t swing that way.”

It took Dean a moment, but he got it in the end,“Oh, right.”

The three of them sat there, they still had to wait three more hours before they could do anything. The two young children were in curled up together in the centre of the room, or well, one winged child and a wolf-cub, Angela had gone wolf-shaped, since she was better equipped against the biting cold that way. Dean couldn’t suppress a violent shiver and Lily pulled the two boys up and led them to the centre of the room, where she turned into the large wolf they had met when they first arrived here. The wolf curled around the pup and Trouble, and the Winchester brothers joined in, leaning against Lily’s side, revelling in the body heat the five of them created together.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom! Well, they still have to travel for a while, but they're not trapped anymore at least...

3am.

A tense silence had hung around for about three hours now. The prisoners started gathering at their cell doors now, waiting for something to happen. This also went for Gabriel and Castiel. They had heard the singing and were smart enough to remember and recognise the secret code they had created with their siblings and friends back when they were young. They were glad to see it being used for a good purpose.

With a soft click, the cell doors opened and they quietly stepped out into the hallway, when they looked around, they noticed that their entire cellblock had been freed. Since they knew where to go, they motioned to the others to follow them as they led the way. Strangely enough, they found no guards on the way down, they were met with no trouble at all. The group quietly moved to the negative sixth floor, where they were met by a face Gabriel had never even dared hope to see again, Cat… They hadn’t aged a day since the last time they had seen each other.

The groups of Cas and Gabe, Sam and Dean, and Lucifer all arrived at the same time. Gabriel and Lucifer immediately ran up started fussing over Cat, making sure they were ok.

“Roagsie! So this is where you’ve been all this time?” Lucifer started.

“Are you ok? Did they hurt you?” Gabriel added.

It sure was a strange sight to see the two archangels put their differences aside like this. It was especially strange to see Lucifer acting so kind towards anyone really, there was something different about him, he seemed less devilish and more….angelic. Sam and Dean weren’t the only ones to notice the sudden change in the fallen angel. Gabriel squinted slightly at his older brother, before returning his attention to their younger sibling.

“Stop babying me!” Cat yelped.

“But you are, you’re still young.” Gabriel responded.

“So is Cas, and I don’t see you treating him like anything other than an adult! I mean, I’m older than him!”

“By 4 minutes!” Cas suddenly called out from the back of the group. Wow, they really were just another family.

Cas practically ran up to his twin, hugging them tightly, refusing to let go as the group all caught up.

They spoke quietly for a while, gathering their courage before going out into the cold.

“Alright! Let’s go shall we?” Cat slapped their hands together and moved their shoulders slightly from side to side in a way that was so reminiscent of Lucifer, that everybody had to look over at him to make sure they were still two separate entities. Lucifer just smiled and waved a little.

——

Cat led them to a wall on the far side of the hallway, where they pulled a torch down and the wall opened up.

“You go on ahead, there’s something I have to do.” Cat said, before kissing Angela on the top or her head and handing out torches to their brothers and the Winchesters. The angels and their human companions led the group of about 40 prisoners into the tunnels.

It was dark inside, even darker than it had been inside the prison, and it was damp. The group hesitated to descend into the darkness, Dean could almost sense their unease, so he lifted his torch and picked up the young winged boy that was now hugging his leg, before walking into the darkness, hoping the rest would follow.

He could faintly hear Sam’s encouraging words behind him, and the shuffling of the group that was now slowly starting to follow him down.

Dean was sure he could feel a presence in the darkness before him, so he gripped his iron bar tightly and focussed on the sounds that came from the deep. All he could hear was the water dripping from the ceiling and the occasional scurrying of rodents, for now.

——

Castiel wanted to close the line, and Gabriel decided to stick with him, he wanted to keep an eye on his little brother. Even though they had been reunited with their friends, Cas still wasn’t completely safe from his mind. Blankly staring ahead, he was slowing down his walk and they were now seriously falling behind.

“Cassie, hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Gabriel asked, as he shot a glance over his shoulder to see the group moving further away from them.

No answer.

“Come on Cassie, we’re gonna lose the group like this.” He knew that was bullshit, it was just one straightforward tunnel, but he had to get Cas to move somehow. When that didn’t work either he decided to just give up on talking completely and grabbed Cas’ hand, dragging him along as they caught up with the group. The physical contact somehow helped Cas to ground himself and eventually he was walking at a normal pace again, but still not letting go of his brother’s hand.

They exited the tunnels and were now finally outside, but the uneasy feeling just didn’t leave Dean alone, something was still watching them.

They stood in the forest outside the castle, a thin layer of snow covering the ground beneath their feet as more snow was already coming down from the sky. As he waited for the rest of the group to come out of the small cave, Dean looked over at the castle. It stood like a dark silhouette against the cloudy sky, kinda looked like the castles in old black-and-white horror movies. As Dean looked at the tall building, he started to hear a soft rumbling coming from it, as the sound grew louder he noticed the towers tilting slowly before completely falling over. Before long, the entire building had collapsed in on itself, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust in its place.

As the final few people poured out of the cave, closely followed by Cas and Gabe, Dean’s attention was grabbed by a softly whistled tune. He looked over and saw Cat, covered in dust and with a playful glint in their eyes. Sam and Dean both simultaneously made a mental not to never mess with that kid, they seemed kinda destructive and were currently radiating a pure chaotic energy. The angels didn’t really seem surprised, Lucifer and Gabriel actually looked proud, while Cas just looked indifferent.

The group started their long trek East, through the snowy woods filled with unknown dangers.


	6. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group of escapees has to go through the woods, but something seems to be following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I never posted the rest of this story, oops...  
> I don't remember writing this so it probably has a lot of typos, if you find one, tell me please.

It was cold, very, very cold. Sam could barely feel his toes anymore. The shoes, made of a thin but strong fabric, were definitely not made for long treks through wet grounds, they were completely soaked through. The angels tried their best to keep everyone from dying, but there was only so much they could do.

It didn’t help that a large part of their group consisted of young children and teenagers. Sam looked around. They had only been travelling for five hours and already many of the younger children had given in to exhaustion and had to be carried, Sam himself had his hands full with three. It was supposed to be a three-day walk. Sam sped up slightly, catching up with Lily, “Why did no one ever try to escape during summer?”

Lily glanced over at him and smiled weakly, “This is summer. It’s always snowing around here. It’s actually pretty tame right now, winter is positively horrible.”

“Oh.”

They continued in silence, to save their energy. At the end of the day, the group settled down in a large but shallow cave. Surprisingly, everyone was still present and intact, no one had given in to the cold yet, no one had been left behind. Sam suspected the angels had something to do with that. Looking over at them he noticed how tired they all looked, they were trying to hide it but their attempts were not entirely successful. They had made their rounds lighting some fires and were now huddled up together, close to the entrance, already half asleep.

Sam looked around at the small groups of people huddled around the fires and finally noticed Dean waving him over. They spent the evening talking and occasionally glancing over at their angels.

The first day and night were uneventful.

——

The second day was similar to the first, but Dean had the feeling that whatever was watching them had come closer. He picked up some strong branches and handed one to Sam, “For safety. Got a bad feeling about this place.”

Gabriel looked around the crowd, looking for his little brother, but Cas was nowhere to be found. He had probably just fallen behind again. Gabriel waited as the group moved forward, leaving him standing on his own. Finally, when the group had almost gone out of sight, Gabe caught a glimpse of Castiel, who was dragging his feet and seemed to be too tired to even lift his own head. Gabriel tried the same tactic as back in the tunnel, grabbing Cas’ hand. It worked slightly, but they still moved too slow. They’d never catch up with the group at this pace. Gabe was now dragging Cas along, still too slow. A strange tingling sensation at the back of his neck made Gabe stop dead in his tracks. Something was watching them. He looked around but saw nothing. Still, something was wrong, “Hey Cassie, don’t you think it’s a little too dark for this time day?”

Cas didn’t reply, but his gaze was focussed on a point, somewhere off in the deep shadows. Gabe couldn’t see what it was, but there was something moving out there, hidden in darkness.

“Where’s Cas and Gabe,” Sam asked, causing Dean to stop and look around. They weren’t with the group anymore. Lucifer walked up to them to ask what was wrong and Dean reluctantly told him the truth. “I’ll go look.” And before either Sam or Dean could stop him, he was gone.

The shadows grew deeper and moved closer towards them, surrounding them. Gabriel had tried to get away, but Cas seemed to be glued in place. As the darkness came closer, the temperature changed. It was no longer freezing, the pleasant temperature made one want to stay still. Every time they tried to move, the cold returned all at once, freezing up their toes, their hands, their wings.

A figure slowly appeared from the shadows, coming closer. Its body looked vaguely humanoid, just way to skinny, with the bones sticking out, and dark grey skin. Perfect camouflage in the shadows. It looked like someone had just taken a patch of pale skin and draped it over the creature’s head. Antlers stuck out from the sides. The creature slowly moved closer to the two angels and reached out its bony hands to cup their cheeks. A sudden calmness washed over them and they both started to lean into the touch as they felt their eyes grow heavy. _Something’s wrong…_ Gabriel felt the troubling thought sink away in his mind, leaving behind nothing but blissful calm and peace.

The cold hit him at once as his body hit the floor, the weight of whatever had knocked him to the ground on top of him. Gabriel opened his eyes and stared straight into Lucifer’s glowing red ones. Lucifer’s eyes searched around his face for a second before his older brother got back up to his feet and ran away. Gabriel sat up to see where he was going and found him just in time to see Lucifer tackle Castiel to the ground, snatching him away from the strange creatures that looked like it had been feeding on him. How had he not noticed a creature feeding on his brother, surely he would have seen it. Gabriel searched around in his foggy memory, trying to figure out what had just transpired. When the realisation finally set in, he scrambled to his feet and ran over to his brothers. Castiel was awake, but just barely. He had been under the creature’s influence just a minute longer, but the effects were still strong. Lucifer was busy trying to transfer some energy to their little brother, but it didn’t seem to take. The frostbite on Cas’ cheek, where the creature had touched him, wasn’t healing. They had to leave, they had to get away from the shadows. Out of the two of them, Lucifer was the strongest, especially now, so Gabriel helped him lift Cas onto his shoulders and together they ran, or tried to. Movement was slow, like they were trying to run through water or slime, but they made it through eventually and found themselves running again. Lucifer, carrying Cas, up front, closely followed by Gabriel.

It had been Angela that had alerted Dean to the three angels. Lucifer was at the front, carrying Cas on his back, Gabriel was sprinting after them at full speed. _Lucifer better not have hurt Cas._ Dean walkie over to the three angels and reached them just as Lucifer had laid Cas down on the floor. Dean knelt down, pushing him away, “I’ll check, you can go away now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry mister, but I think I..” Lucifer tried, but was interrupted by Gabriel, “alright girls, enough bickering. Dean, move aside, let us fix Cassie up, you can have him back after that.”

Dean reluctantly stepped back but kept an eye on them as he watched Lucifer cup Cas’ cheek, healing the frostbite and transferring some grace or energy or something. He watched as Gabe dried up Cas’ clothes and tried to warm him up again. He watched as Cas’ eyes slowly blinked open, looking just as confused as ever. The two angels helped Cas back to his feet and led him over to Dean, “here ya go, one Cas for you.” This just earned them another confused look from their younger brother, but he gladly walked up to Dean.

They did not separate for the remainder of the journey, until they finally reached a road, a highway nonetheless. Plenty of cars to get the rest of the group home, but apparently this did not include the Winchesters and the angels. They gathered together with Cat, Lily and their siblings on the other side of the road. Lily skipped over to them, “It’s not far now,” and so they walked on, until they reached a large stone pillar in the middle of the woods. A small geometric symbol of a wolf’s head was carved into it.

“Time to go home,” Cat spoke as they motioned for everyone to come closer and join hands. Cat reached out and placed a hand over the symbol and a bright light started to emit from it. When the light died out and everyone opened their eyes again, they were still standing in a forest, but there was no more snow. There was nothing that really gave it away, but they just knew; they were almost home. They just had to go down this hill they were standing on. Somehow the trip over to this dimension had renewed their energy, as well as get everyone well-rested.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally home after a long journey through the cold.

After walking for an hour straight, they still hadn’t even come halfway down the hill. The only sign of life was an old, broken-down tractor at the edge of the field they were standing in right now. After talking for a while, they had collectively decided that this Lucifer was indeed not so bad, he was still pretty annoying, but at least he wasn’t evil, not completely anyway. Gabriel and Cas still didn’t quite trust him, but they were wiling to give him a chance. They had also learnt that Cat, who sometimes went by Robin or Roag, had lived with the angels for a while when they were young, there, Robin had picked up some habits from their closest brothers, like the pranks they learnt from Gabriel and Lucifer. The four angels sat together, discussing ways to get down faster, as the Winchesters, wolf-shaped Lily, the cub, and Trouble stood at the edge of the field and looked down at their home. Lily had been carrying the two children down for a while now and wouldn’t be able to carry any of the adults down, so that wasn’t an option.

The group at the edge of the field didn’t notice that Cat bumped Cas’ shoulder and pointed at the tractor, whispering something in his ear. They also missed the grins they gave each other, and the looks of confusion from Luci and Gabe turning into grins as well. The four angels got up and snuck over to the tractor. The motor was completely gone, the wheel axle was broken, and it was missing a wheel, but they removed two good tires. Cat and Cas stepped into the first one, grins never leaving their faces, they knew what they were about to do was stupid, but it sure would be fun.

“I wonder what the disaster quartet is up to?” Lily spoke up. She had turned human for a bit so she could chat with the brothers.

“Disaster quartet?”

“Yeah, whenever those four get together, they get up to some really stupid shit, like their IQ just drops further than Lucifer ever did.”

“Out of the way!” A voice screamed out behind them. They turned around only to see two tractor tires coming at them full speed, they quickly jumped out of the way. The tires screamed and laughed, and they could see Cas’ trenchcoat flapping around. They could briefly see the angels inside the tires, rolling faster and faster downhill.

“Like that.” Lily said, sounding unimpressed.

Sam and Dean walked over to the tractor to see what they could find. They decided against a tire and instead took a curved plate from the front that could function as a sled. It was a steep hill after all. They went down fast, Lily could barely keep up with them.

When they finally got down, they found the four angels lounging around in the large tires, obviously still dizzy, but trying and failing to hide it.

They walked the last few miles to the bunker, the angels stumbled around like drunks, leaning heavily on each other, laughing all the way. It really was a sight to see.

Lily was now human again, since a giant wolf and some drunks would have been too noticeable to take through the middle of town. Angela was still a cub, but enough like a dog to pass. Dean was carrying a sleeping Trouble, covered with a flannel in an attempt to hide the wings, it kinda worked. Even without the Giant wolf, they were still a strange group, and they got several looks from neighbours who were wondering what those two boys who lived in the abandoned factory outside of town were up to this time. They were probably thinking of some weird stuff, but definitely not half as weird as the truth.When they arrived at the bunker, it was already dark out and they were all tired. Sam and Dean went to their rooms as the others talked for a bit.

When Dean awoke the next morning and walked into the living room he found all the angels on a pile, sleeping peacefully, wings out and around each other. The two wolves were lying together with Trouble in a corner. He had known half of them for barely three days, but they already felt like family. Even Lucifer had started to grow in him, now that he wasn’t corrupted by the mark, he wasn’t all that bad.

Dean decided to let them be for now and walked into the kitchen to cook himself and Sammy some breakfast. As he was making his bacon, he felt some arms circle his waist, and someone laying their chin on his shoulder. “Good morning, sunshine.” He chirped. “mrrn” was the muttered response. Dean held some bacon to his angel’s mouth and felt the jaw on his shoulder move as he chewed. He felt Cas’ nose being buried between his shoulder blades. Dean chuckled softly, the angel had been extremely clingy from the second they had stepped foot in that castle, and it didn’t look like that would be going away any time soon.

“whsfn?” He heard behind him.

“nothing, you’re just a bit more touchy than you used to be. It’s cool, I don’t mind.” He reached over and patted Cas’ head, and the angel actually purred. Dean was even more convinced now that angels were just human-shaped, celestial cats.

Everybody was well rested and gathered together in the war room. Cat and Cas were standing next to each other, across from Sam and Dean, looking at the map on the table, trying to find some pattern to track down God.Dean noticed that Cat was fidgeting with a piece of Cas’ trenchcoat, twirling it around their fingers and occasionally scratching it absentmindedly. He didn’t think much of it, Cas had been very clingy himself the past few days, maybe it was just a habit they both shared, as ‘twins’. They were discussing plans to catch Chuck, and try to stop the apocalypse. When Cas moved away to get some food and beer from the kitchen, Cat suddenly looked very uncertain. It was only when Lucifer discreetly moved himself into a chair in front of them, and they started absentmindedly playing with his hair, that Cat stopped stumbling over words and struggling to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the stories I post on here are thing I had written at some point and only just recently found again. You can really tell by the quality...
> 
> I think I put the bit at the end there just in case I ever wanted to use these characters again, idk.


End file.
